The Earth Weeps
by nobarriers
Summary: War. It is the beginning of nations and the fall of them. When tragedy strikes the earth and the lives of our heroes they must come together once again to face a mighty enemy: fear. It was out of fear that yokai and ningen brought their differences to the battlefield. It was out of fear that the Inu-Tachi needed to fight off both parties in order to once again bring peace.


**Author's Note:**  
Hello and welcome to my very first contribution to the InuYasha Fandom.  
Thank you so much for reading my story I hope that you will enjoy it.  
As it was previously stated, this is my very first fan fiction, so I wish to ask of you dear reader to please leave your comments, advices and opinions. That way I can make sure that this story is the best it can be.  
Thanks again for reading my story.  
With no further do, please enjoy.

_The Earth Weeps_

 **Chapter 1: All Good Things Come to an End**

"And?" InuYasha questioned Kagome as she emerged from Kaede's hut.

The mat that served as a door rattled as it slid from her grasp and fell back in place.  
She kept her eyes down as she slowly approached him, her heart hammering against her ribs, threatening to break out of her chest and flop down on the ground. She stopped walking before she could run into him, their feet almost touching. The miko suddenly found herself very interested on his feet, choosing to ignore his hard gaze by thinking on the powerful appendages at the end of his legs.

"Oi. Kagome" he called, making her snap out of her thoughts and forcing her to look up at him. "And?"

She noticed the way he was clenching his teeth because of the tightness in his jaw. His entire body tense, almost as if he was preparing for battle. His hands remained inside the sleeves of his suikan probably to keep himself from cutting down the entire forest in attempt to calm his nerves. His beautiful eyes were clouded with worry and concern.

"What is it woman?! Did a kitsune steal away your tongue?!" he demanded harshly, causing her to flinch.

It had always been this way. Since day one. He hid his "weakening emotions" with anger.

"Yes" she responded to his first question in a breathless manner. If it wasn't for his hypersensitive hearing he would have never been able to hear her.

 _Yes._ The word echoed in the back of his mind over and over again.  
That one little word had the blasting power of the Kaze no Kizu.  
The realisation of what was happening struck him across the face, punched him in the stomach and kicked him in a place that the Kami had meant to only be treated kindly.

"InuYasha?"

For a moment he blanked out, remembering the series of events from that morning.

He had woken up to the most beautiful sight he had ever taken. His mate. His wife. His Kagome. Sleeping soundly beneath him, lying on her stomach, slowly breathing in and out. He was taking advantage of her position and had half of his body draped across her frame. His head nestled between her shoulder blades, using her back as a pillow.He had moved his face north, to bury his nose in the ebony sea of silken strands. He wanted to wake her gently; with soft kisses and whispered promises of love. Before he attempted to bring her out of her slumber, he had taken a deep breath, closing his eyes and allowing the scent of kinmokusei bathed in morning due, schochu and, tart yuzu to fill his lungs. His eyes snapped open when he realised there was something else in her scent. Something raw, and bittersweet, like mirin. He took another deep breath and then sat up abruptly, waking his sweet miko up in the process.

"InuYasha?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

He had learned to recognize that combination of smells during his **_solitary years_**.

After several moments of silence he finally told her there was something wrong with her scent, and explained thoroughly what the change meant.

Kagome had been in shock, she posed several arguments against his accusations, and for the first time in their relationship she refused to trust him or his instincts. InuYasha knew that he should have felt offended that Kagome sought her sensei for a response to _their_ question, instead of relying on him. But, he wasn't the least offended. In fact, a side of him hoped that Kaede could contradict him.

That change in her scent brought up emotions he hadn't felt since Naraku was defeated. The traces of mirin made him **_afraid_** and left him feeling **_vulnerable_**. Not that he would ever admit it at loud. The frustrating thing was, that no matter what he did could wash away the awful feeling from his chest. As he waited outside the hag's hut and kept his ears open to the sound of his wife's voice, he found himself feeling cornered. It was like he was once again a small child rushing through the midnight forest, trying to escape some hungry yōkai. He had no clue how he could take on this monster. He couldn't wield a sword, couldn't use his claws or fangs.  
He was defenceless.

InuYasha stared at her before he turned his eyes away and avoided her gaze. His hands found their way out of his sleeves and hung limply at his sides, his shoulders slouching forward, his head slightly bowed, his silver bangs shielded his eyes from her sight.

His basic instincts told him to snap at her, to reprimand her for not trusting him. The hanyō closed his hands into tight fists, digging his sharp talons into the palms of his hands.

He was unable to comply to his instincts because of the wave of numbness that washed over him  
He felt so drained of strength that he couldn't even snap at her. He felt light headed, and nauseous.  
He found himself in need to pull out his sheathed sword and use it as a cane before his knees gave in and he completely collapsed.

His head was hurting.

His chest felt tight.

His stomach was aching.

His mouth became dry.

Suddenly, all of the sounds and noises coming from the village became too much for his poor ears. Every vibration made them ring.  
The different scents that surrounded him only added to his nausea.  
The sun shone too bright, hurting his eyes.  
He could feel a chill running down his spine, contrasting the wave of heat that struck his body and made him sweat.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said again.

Her voice snapped him out of his state of stupor, and the worry that saturated the soothing hum of her voice made him frown. He looked down at her;

"Kagome…" he breathed out, his own voice barely recognizable, merely a hoarse whisper.

"Do you…do you not…?"  
She was unable to complete the question. He could smell the pungent saltiness of her unshed tears, the bitter smell of fear and the metallic traces of anxiety.  
The stress his silence put her through made him want to slap himself across the face.

"Baka!" he snapped, cutting the distance between them and then taking her into his arms. "Don't you ever dare to think that I would be such a beast to not want my own child," he muttered softly, allowing his hands to cup the place that would soon swell to accommodate his first-born.

His words held some detachment. But his actions spoke otherwise.

Tears began running down her eyes as she placed her hands on top of his and smiled happily when he nuzzled her, allowing his closeness to soothe her unfounded fears.

They were both scared, but found all comfort and strength needed in each other's warm embrace.

The pregnancy had been unplanned.

InuYasha and Kagome had only been married for nine months. Even if they were past the honey-moon stage and they were transitioning into a stable marriage, it was way too early to become parents. Though, the people in the village thought otherwise. Rumors and whispers spread around the village regarding Kagome's lack of weight upon her hip.

It was common that after a couple of months of marriage, the newlyweds would find themselves expecting for their first born. The monk and the taijiya were no exception to this practice. Not too long after they became married Sango found herself heavily pregnant with twins.

The muttering and the gossip had been going on for quite a while. People began to discuss the topic of children with puppy ears running around the village after the couple had reached three months of marriage and Kagome showed no signs of pregnancy.

Kagome and InuYasha had already broken a million of **common practices** , **social standards** and **expectations** just by being with each other, and they were not about to allow people's criterion to dictate their future.

Then came the gossip. It ran all over the village, like a child with no control; words claimed that the future-born miko was unable to produce an offspring. They claimed that the hanyō was to blame, because of his mixed heritage; the fact that he was a hybrid made his seed lacking. Words claimed that perhaps Kagome remained pure for she feared the size, girth and roughness of a certain dog-eared boy.

Just when the rumors became too juicy, and almost too much to bear, a group of the most nosy and gossipy women in the village grew a rather fat, ugly, and hairy pair of balls and approached their priestess to be rid of all questions regarding her personal life.  
They bombarded her with all sorts of inquiries and Kagome, bless her heart, answered every single one of them. Still, the poor girl thought she would die from embarrassment.

There was no way in hell she would not mention to her husband the interesting little talk she had with the village women that evening.

She had been expecting him to be mad. She knew he liked to keep their personal life personal. She knew he would be mad. She didn't know he was going to go ballistic; throwing a tantrum over "those stupid bitches with nothing do", going on and on about how he was going to speak with their husbands and threaten to beat the shit out of them if they didn't kept their wives' mouths from running.

The silver-haired man noticed that his wife was not really paying any attention to his enraged behavior, and seemed to be zoning out, simply focusing on her sowing.

That was the first time they discussed the topic of children.

InuYasha had been rather nervous to discuss the subject. He admitted that children was a topic that he thought about when Kagome agreed to become his bride.

When he had been younger he never thought about becoming a father. He was too focused on surviving and becoming stronger. Besides, with Naraku lurking around Japan and bringing despair three years ago, the last thing that he could think off was producing offspring. Things changed after he became a husband and a mate. He thought about little ones often. Not every day or every hour, but, yes often. The thought crawled into his head when they were forced to baby-sit their nieces and nephew or whenever he watched her play with the village children. He couldn't help but think that she would be an amazing mother.

Hell. She became a mother the instant that Shippo joined their pack!  
Even if the kitsune never called her "Oka-san" he knew very well that he saw her as a motherly figure.

 _"So you_ _ **do**_ _want children?"_ she asked for clarification.

He emitted no response, and the room fell silent.  
But, it felt as if it was far too noisy.  
The fire cracking, the crickets singing, the wind howling, it was all deafening.  
After several minutes of uncomfortable silence he spoke up.

 _"Yes"_

 _She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding._

 _Kagome always saw herself in a future with children. But then, that was before InuYasha. She had already given up her family and her life in the future for him. Giving up a future with children was something she could do. It wouldn't mean that it wouldn't hurt. But she could do it._

 _"Then why are you so stressed about it?"_

He could not hide his feelings from her. During the quest for the shards, Kagome had learned to read him. She was able to see through him in a way nobody else was able to. Then, after they became married and she became acquainted with him in a most intimate level, he fell into the realisation that he could not keep anything from her. She knew him through and through.

 _"Because…Kagome…our children would be hanyō…no…they would be_ _ **less than**_ _hanyō…"_

His piss-poor choice of words made her angry. How dare he belittle the children they didn't even have?  
He spent his entire life being called **half-breed** and here he was calling their **unborn** , **inexistent** children _"less than hanyō"_

 _Nonetheless, she remained silent and did not voice her anger.  
She understood that he was concerned._

 _Their children would probably look like a hanyō, with some trait that could not go unnoticed, and would immediately direct hatred towards them. However, unlike a hanyõ, they would lack the strength to defend themselves properly, having more human blood running through their veins.  
_ _Whatever children they had needed to learn to defend themselves with the same ferocity, that their father had. Else, they all risked being killed before their time was due.  
The thought of a premature death frightened her and chilled her to the bone. _

_"I don't even think any of them could wield Tessaiga…they might not be born with enough yōki…and I would rather eat my own arm before handing Chichi-ue's fang to Sesshomaru"_

 _She stifled a laugh._

 _He was right though. Having and raising a child that was so distinct from every other living being would be a challenge._

 _"Well then…I guess we would just have to learn how to properly raise them. Hanyō, quarter yōkai, human, yōkai, whatever comes we'll love no matter what. And we'll both teach them how to defend themselves. After all, if a_ _ **weak**_ _and_ _ **fragile human**_ _like_ _ **me**_ _can learn, then what prevents a quarter yōkai from doing the same? Even if they don't have enough yōki to wield Tessaiga, you can still ask Totosai to make a weapon for them, right? Something that would adapt to them and their demonic abilities, no matter how few they are. Yõki or no yõki I know our children will be strong. You will make sure of that. "_

 _Her words brought a smile to his face. They were merely discussing the subject and she spoke of their children with such fondness and love that he could feel the warmth radiating from her._ _That was one of the reasons why he loved this damned woman. Because her heart was big enough to love an entire country. The purity of her soul had no comparison, and her ability to forgive and forget constantly amazed him and humbled him._

 _"Keh. You are anything but weak or fragile, wench."_

That was the first time they had discussed children as a possibility for the future.

They had reached the conclusion that even though they both wanted children and would be more than willing to have more than one, it was far too soon to become parents.

There was a pregnancy scare a couple of weeks before Ne no Kubi broke his seal in search of the Shikon no Tama. The onyx haired beauty realised that her monthly cycle had not arrived for more than a week. Kagome was torn between happiness and fear. It was indeed too soon to become a mother, and she was still fairly young. But, at the thought of InuYasha holding their little one in his arms and swearing to protect him or her from all harm, all of her fear and worry melted away.

She had approached him and informed him of the news.

He responded by chuckling softly and shaking his head. Her husband explained that he was aware of any change in her scent, and she smelled just fine.

The disappointed look in her face had them discuss the subject once again.

 _"Isn't it too soon wench?"_ he asked, sitting cross legged, nestled between the roots of the Goshinboku.

 _"Well...yes it is...but..."_ She fell silent. _"When I began thinking about our lives as parents...I realised that I was happy about it...I mean...I was still scared...but it was a good scare you know? Like...when you said that you would protect me with your life and tried to kiss me scared...or when the well opened again scared...or...when you proposed to me scared"_

The man visibly bleached at her commentary.

 _"What? What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost"_

 _"Keh"_ he huffed, straightening his spine. _"I don't believe in ghosts, wench"_

"InuYasha..."

she said patiently.

"Feh... _how are you capable of this?"_

 _"Nani?"_

 _"How are you capable of feeling happy by merely thinking about the children that we don't have..."_

"Ah...well...I guess it makes me happy because I have always believed that children are fruits of love and...being able to give you that.." she blushed visibly and smiled.  
InuYasha's cheeks gained colour and he looked away, shoving his hands inside his sleeves.

 _"What is it?" she asked softly._

 _"Its just..." He sighed. "You do realise that_ _ **I**_ _would be the father of the baby right? You would be giving_ _ **me**_ _a child"_

She had to stiffen a laugh. "Of course I know you would be the father. Who else would it be?" she smiled. "Wait. Does this have to do with the fact that any of our children would be...um...quarter yōkai?"

"No...not anymore...that's not it"

"Then? InuYasha what's eating you?" she asked.

"Feh...I have no idea on how to be a father, alright? I never even knew my father. The closest father figure I ever had was Sesshomaru, and that is a story I rather not discuss today or any time soon.."

"That is nothing to worry about, silly hanyō" she giggled. "I have no idea how to be a mother either"

"Lies. You are already a mother. You've been Shippo's mother from the moment you first saw him. You took care of every child we came across during the quest and you are very motherly with the bouzu's brats...they adore you... its natural for you but...for me...keh...I only know how to smack Shippo around. I thought children were nuisances and would only slow us down and I can barely handle the twins. The only way to keep them calm is by offering my ears and that is an extreme for me"

 _"InuYasha..." she reached out and took his hands into hers. "Fathers protect. You have protected me from the first day we met. Fathers provide. Whether it was with food, refuge or even a hot spring you have always provided for me. Fathers love. Your love has been the purest love I have ever experienced, and it has kept me alive all of this time. So you see, my beautiful InuYasha? You are already a father too" she smiled, reaching out and caressing his cheek gently. "Maybe you do not act like Shippo's father, or the twin's father, or the father of any of the kids in the village. But you have it in you. I know when the time comes you will be the most wonderful father ever, and no matter what, I know our children will love you"_

"Kagome..." he chocked out before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.  
She could have sworn that she saw tears gather up in his eyes.

"Ah, I see that he took the news well. InuYasha, I am surprised. Ye are not one to openly show affection" Kaede commented as she approached the young couple, causing him to take a step back from his wife and shove his hands into the sleeves of his suikan.

"Feh. I was only trying to comfort my wench. Her state already has gotten to her and she can't keep the tears off her eyes" he snapped, turning his face away to hide his blush.

Kagome smiled and turned to Kaede.

"Thank you for everything Kaede-obachan"

"I am very pleased to have helped ye," the elderly woman said offering her apprentice a smile. "Now, ye promise to take it easy child. Ye are in no condition for engaging spiritual training. No amount of stress is good for the babe."

"Keh. As if I am going to let her do anything but rest." InuYasha commented, turning his face towards both women.

"You have to. I am pregnant. Not useless. I can still resume my training in healing and collection of medicinal herbs. Besides I have work to do at home: The cleaning, the cooking, the gardening, the sowing, and that's just to name a few." she replied, placing her hands on her waist.

"I can do that!" the hanyõ responded, earning questioning looks from both women.

"She is right InuYasha. Even if her spiritual training needs to be put off, she can still resume other aspects of her miko training that are not physically or spiritually stressful. Besides, pregnant women do work. She just needs to take it easy." the older miko scolded.

"Now you too!? By the Kami, babbaa, she needs to keep still! Not be running around collecting herbs!"

"InuYasha don't treat me like a crystal vessel. I will not break if I resume my life. As a matter of fact, I need to resume my life. I cannot do nothing but lay on our futon for nine months!"

"Feh! Then expect me to be on your back for the rest of the pregnancy!"

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "That's why I love you," she said, pressing a small kiss to his jaw.

_The Earth Weeps_

"Little yōkai. What is it that you bring to me?" the demoness sang humorously, enjoying the stench of fear that the small toad reeked of.

"It's Jakken-sama my lady." He said in a wavering tone, his tone dripping with fright. Sesshomaru's servant cleared his throat and then spoke once more, "Grandiose Inu no Kami. I bring forth a letter from your beloved son, my lord Sesshomaru-sama," the kappa spoke, keeping his head low, and making no eye contact with the inugami taiyõkai that sat so highly above him.

"A letter?" she asked, her eyes glowing with intrigue. "What does this letter say, and why hasn't my son come to see me and inform me personally of whatever matters are written in that letter?" she wondered. "A sad day indeed when a son does not visit his own mother, ne, little yōkai?" her tone was mocking and teasing. In a very gracious manner she lifted her hand from her lap and waved it at her son's servant, motioning for him to hand in the letter.

"It's Jakken-sama, my lady." He corrected her again.

With the claw of her index finger, she opened the seal and pulled out the letter, her golden eyes scanning the kanji so beautifully plastered down on the paper.

"Sesshomaru-sama was not able to personally inform you of such matters, for he is currently occupied with the grand-council." Jakken informed.

"To this we have come, little yōkai?" she asked in a bored manner, setting the letter down. "The humans have finally declared war on us?" she asked, the playful glint in her eyes completely lost. "And the grand-yōkai council has come together again after 1000 years?"

"Jakken-sama, my lady." he said mournfully. "Hai. I am afraid so, Lady Mother. The yōkai and the ningen are preparing for what the elders believe will be the greatest war in history."

"And what part is my son playing in all of this?"

"I believe that is for the council to decide, my lady."

"If he is truly his father's son then he will not wait for a collection of ancient yōkai to dictate his future." She then rose from her seat. "Inform my son that I'll be meeting with the council. It seems like the day my husband and mate once feared has come." she observed. "The war with humans is upon us, and it's time for the taiyōkai to exterminate those stinking pests once and for all." 

To be continued...


End file.
